This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 63 339.0, filed Dec. 19, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an energy-absorbing deformation element for use in pillars, supports and similar components for motor vehicles arranged in a body structure between a panel element and an interior material.
In German Patent Document DE 195 05 935 A1, a structure of absorbing impact energy is known, which consists of a latticed element that comprises continuous longitudinal ribs, between which lateral ribs are arranged. The lateral ribs and the longitudinal ribs are inclined to the panel and the interior material.
An aspect of the invention is in creating an energy-absorbing deformation element in pillars, supports and similar components in a body structure for motor vehicles. This element is easy to manufacture, can be adjusted optimally to the characteristics in the supports, pillars and an inside roof lining and can be connected with these vehicle components. Defined energy absorption is guaranteed particularly in the case of a head impact.
This aspect is resolved, according to certain embodiments of the invention, with a latticed element, wherein the deformation element comprises U-beams arranged at a distance to each other, each of the U-beams having a transverse rib and reinforcement ribs arranged transversely between legs of the U-beams, and wherein the beams are connected via connecting ribs to an elongated component that is arranged at least in one plane. Further beneficial features are included in the preferred embodiments.
The major advantages achieved with certain preferred embodiments of the invention are that the deformation element comprises an easily manufactured latticed structure from U-beams, which are joined together and can be adjusted accordingly to the requirements in their dimensions. The individual beams are connected with each other only through connecting ribs to form an oblong element. The deformation elements can also be fastened easily to the vehicle pillars and/or the vehicle structure or a rigid inside roof lining via the rib or ribs of the U-beam.
The deformation element preferably comprises U-beams, which are arranged at a distance from each other, with a rib and reinforcement ribs arranged transversely between the legs of the beams. The beams are connected by at least one connecting rib with an extended component arranged in at least one plane, with this component taking on any random configuration. The deformation elements preferably are made of polymer.
When using the deformation element in a vehicle pillar, the ribs of the beams preferably face the interior wall of the vehicle pillar and the ribs of the interior material and/or the pillar material. By contrast, the ribs of the U-beam of the deformation element are connected with the inside roof lining and face the legs of the panel.
Energy absorption is defined in both cases in such a way that the necessary requirements for energy absorption are fulfilled upon head impact.
The legs of the beams can have differing heights in the longitudinal direction of the beam. The heights of the legs also can have a design that follows the shape of the panel element, and the outer surface of the beam ribs contain a continuously perforated surface. This ensures in a beneficial way an optimal adjustment of the deformation element to the vehicle structure, i.e. to the vehicle pillar and/or the roof.
In order to reinforce the U-beams, they are connected with each other through reinforcement ribs, wherein in the beam at least one reinforcement rib is provided between the legs, while this rib can also be arranged on the end of the beam. The ribs as well as the U-beams have a low wall thickness so that bending is possible.
In the assembled state, the U-beams are beneficially arranged transversely to the vehicle pillar on top of each other roughly in one plane and form two branches arranged at a distance from each other in the shape of a U and are connected with each other at their upper ends by a continuous beam element. This way a deformation element is created, which can be adjusted to a support structure, such as a vehicle pillar, i.e. the actual U-beams of the deformation element are located opposite surfaces of the pillar beam, wherein a hollow space of the pillar beam is free from the deformation elements.
The deformation element can be used on vertically arranged pillars of the vehicle structure and/or in the area of the roof lining and/or a transverse roof beam.
In the arrangement on a vehicle pillar, the deformation element is connected through at least one rib, which faces the interior surface of the pillar, wherein the interior material of the pillar is located opposite the legs of the beam. When using the deformation element on the vehicle roof, it is connected with the rigid inside roof lining, wherein a center section of the deformation element then extends crosswise to the vehicle. Another part of the deformation element extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
The deformation element that is arranged on the pillar contains on the upper free end an oblong, one-piece U-shaped beam as a deformation element, which simultaneously is designed as a ramp part with a tapered surface for a head airbag. The ramp surface beneficially serves the purpose of guiding the head airbag in the appropriate direction toward the head of a passenger in the case of a crash.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.